Samantha
'''Samantha '''is the deuteragonist of the episode ''Overlioned ''in the Black Lion franchise. She's the love interest and eventual girlfriend of Flash. Background Samantha is a young lioness who attends Mammal High School and she is found to be the most popular girl in the school because of her beauty and charm. She is adored by several girls and is the crush of many boys, including Flash Lionheart. While most of the boys seem to be her type, Samantha has a secret crush on Flash and wants to be with him, but is nervous to go to him. She believes that dating Flash will be a dream come true and her relationship with him will be filled with magic and wonders. Personality Despite her title as the most popular girl in the school, Samantha is very kind and loving towards everyone. She is on the other hand, very tough, independent and refuses to be mistreated by people who show zero respect for her or her friends. If she's being held captive by someone who wants to date her by force, she'll remain steadfast, no matter how dangerous this person is. When happy, Samantha is shown to be very giggly and excited, especially around boys. As Samantha bonds with someone, she is revealed to be a loving, loyal, caring and is willing to do whatever it takes to make a friend happy. In her first appearance, while the others were upset with Flash's lies, Samantha remained patient and calm as he told the truth, along with Matthew and Flash's parents. When Flash told the truth and asked for forgiveness, Samantha instantly forgave Flash and reconciled with him. Thus, a romantic relationship was born and the two couples learned to be patient and honest with each other. As Flash goes through problems that involves himself or his relationship with family members, Samantha will guide Flash throughout that episode and will remain by his side, no matter what. Usually when Flash falls into anxiety, Samantha reassures him at every turn. Samantha is also portrayed as optimistic dreamer and holds a lot of faith in them. She mentioned that she has always believed in magic and always hoped to see magic, one day. She was then amazed when she saw Xavier's use of magic and how powerful it was. Physical appearance Samantha is a slender lioness with golden fur and blonde fur. Her original attire is a blue shirt with a green skirt. Like most of the mammals, she doesn't wear any shoes. Her clothing to the school dance was a pink sparkling dress and it was then changed into a long, sparkling ballgown for a waltz in the Taurus kingdom. Appearances Overlioned On an ordinary day at Mammal High, the annual school dance is the next night and Samantha is searching for a date. That's when she spotted Flash at his locker and calmly asked to take her to the dance and he calmly accepted. As the lions left the lockers, they happily cheered and were excited about tomorrow night. She bought herself, a new dress and spent the rest of the day, getting a makeover. By the tomorrow night, she was ready. In the school gym, she met up with Flash who was in a black tuxedo. They began to socialize and were prepared to share a waltz until Flash had leave unexpectedly. Unbeknownst to Samantha, Flash agreed to help his friends with their requests on the same night that the dance was taking place. So, Samantha had to patiently for Flash until he unexpectedly came back to the dance, undressed. Flash, then ran back to City Hall, only for Samantha to follow him. At City Hall, the gang learns about Flash's lie and scolds him for it. Flash, finally overwhelmed with his friends' quarreling, he shouts for silence and then calmly explains what happened. As the others comfort and apologize to Flash for their actions, Samantha is touched by Flash's care and love for his family. She then forgives Flash for the entire mishap and reconciles with him. Believing that the dance is ruined, Xavier reassures the young couple by magically dressing in royal attire for a ball in his castle, much to Samantha's amazement. At the castle, Samantha then proclaims her love for Flash and they share a romantic kiss as the fireworks are launched into the sky. The Black Lion Samantha appears in the other episodes as a supporting character. Category:Lions Category:Females Category:Heroines Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Deuteragonists Category:Lovers Category:Teenagers Category:American characters Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Wooten characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Students Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Dancers Category:Animated characters Category:Singing characters Category:Jungle animals